Considerações sobre Sentimentos e Detalhes
by Katherine Barlow
Summary: É preciso amar as pessoas como se não houvesse amanhã. Projeto Opus Tessellatum.


**N/A: **Escrevi essa fic há um tempo para o Opus Tessellatum do fórum 6v, e na verdade não sei porque não havia postado aqui ainda. Provavelmente (com certeza) esqueci. Mas, de qualquer forma, estou lembrando agora. xD

* * *

><p><em>É preciso amar as pessoas como se não houvesse amanhã<em>

Ginny estava com uma sensação estranha que vinha do seu estômago, se agitava e então subia para sua boca. Ela sentiu um gosto amargo.

A saudade. A estranheza.

"Ginny, precisamos conversar."

Harry pousara uma mão em seu ombro e parecia nervoso. Ansioso. Ela já podia imaginar o que ele lhe diria, mas inesperadamente não conseguia imaginar o que _ela mesma_ responderia. Forçou-lhe um sorriso. "É claro."

E então ele estava olhando para baixo. Estava segurando suas mãos. Estava com um sorriso doce nos lábios, aquele que Ginny sempre amara tanto. E então ele estava dizendo o quanto gostava dela, estava falando sobre a guerra, sobre o quanto tudo mudara... E então ele estava a pedindo em casamento.

Tudo que ela fez foi manter um silêncio indeciso, nervoso, inquebrável, desesperador, porque nem ela mesma entendia.

E saiu correndo.

x

_Porque se você parar pra pensar, na verdade não há_

"Você parece estar bem interessado na garota Greengrass", observou Narcissa, dada a hora do jantar.

Draco não disse nada. Continuou mastigando sua comida silenciosamente.

"Já se passaram quatro anos desde o fim da guerra, meu filho; está na hora de reconstruirmos nossas vidas por completo", ela continuou. "E você precisa começar a trilhar seu próprio caminho. Astoria é uma boa garota; vem de uma boa família. Eu aprovaria."

Ele simplesmente encarou a mãe. "Astoria e eu não temos nada, mãe."

"Mas poderiam ter", insistiu. "Vamos lá. Todas essas vezes que vocês saem para jantar sozinhos e você vem me dizer que vocês não tem _nada_?"

"É... diferente."

Draco suspirou. Estava cansado. Há muito tempo. E perdido. Os seus vinte e um anos estavam começando a pesar em suas costas e as responsabilidades pareciam cair como gotas de chuva em seu colo. Há um ano seu pai morrera, e todos pareciam esperar que ele trilhasse o caminho de Lucius. Ele, por outro lado, não sabia nem como dar o primeiro passo. Não sabia, ao certo, o que queria.

Apesar disso, uma semana depois, Draco estava namorando Astoria. Um mês depois estavam noivos. Um ano depois estavam casados.

A sensação de estar perdido não se foi.

x

Ginny lembrava-se muito bem do dia em que quase recusou a casar-se com Harry. Depois que refrescou a cabeça, preferiu acreditar que havia sido apenas um momento de oscilação. Que ela ainda era a mesma garota de dez anos atrás.

Ali, olhando-se no espelho de véu e grinalda, ela ainda se forçava a acreditar nisso.

Ali, ao lado de Harry, que esperava seu sim – e ela o disse -, ela ainda se forçava a acreditar nisso.

Ali, abraçando seus convidados, ela ainda se forçava a acreditar nisso.

Ali, na noite de núpcias, ela ainda se forçava a acreditar nisso.

Ela ainda se forçava a acreditar nisso. Porque não havia outra coisa para acreditar. Porque era como se todos esperassem que ela continuasse acreditando, e tivesse o seu suposto final feliz.

Então por que ela continuava sentindo aquela sensação estranha no estômago?

x

Draco perdeu um ano e um mês de sua vida. Era assim que ele pensava.

Perdeu um ano preparando – ou melhor, concedendo as vontades de Astoria – um casamento onde o único que não tinha voz para opinar era ele. E não era por falta de oportunidade; era por falta de vontade. Ainda assim, ele seguiu em frente, respirando fundo a cada salto para o escuro. Para o desconhecido. Era como deveria ser; ali, casando-se com uma sangue-puro refinada que lhe daria filhos como Narcissa queria. Como seu pai fizera. Esse era o mantra que repetia para si mesmo.

Além disso, perdeu um mês casado. Pensou que a aliança em seu dedo faria o vazio sumir, que o faria enxergar que já estava trilhando seu caminho. Pensou que poderia se acostumar ao silêncio incômodo de Astoria e a insistência de sua mãe para que as crianças viessem logo. Pensou que tudo se tornaria uma longa rotina.

Mas aquele caminho não era _dele_, de fato. Draco não sabia qual era o seu caminho.

E ele foi fraco demais para suportar o vazio, que permaneceu.

E foi por isso que, sozinho, saiu de casa – a ideia de deixar Astoria estava começando a parecer tentadora demais.

Precisava pensar.

x

"Draco Malfoy?"

Tudo que ele queria era ficar sozinho. Fora por esse motivo que correra até o Três Vassouras; para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada sem _ninguém_ o importunando. Sem nenhum conhecido que pudesse pará-lo para perguntar o motivo de sua tão rápida separação.

A voz que o chamava tinha cabelos flamejantes e estava desacompanhada. Ele estava incrivelmente surpreso de ver Ginevra Weasley sem seu fiel escudeiro Harry Potter; mas ali ela estava, e parecendo tão cansada quanto ele.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para a cerveja. Até ela provavelmente já deveria estar sabendo de sua separação.

"Faz bastante tempo que não o vejo", ela comentou cordialmente. Ele concordou, novamente, com a cabeça. "Onde está sua esposa? Ouvi dizer que vocês casaram há algum tempo."

"Um mês", respondeu em uma voz automática.

"Ah", ela disse. "Felicidades."

Algum tempo em silêncio. Alguns goles da cerveja amanteigada. "Quem dera", ele murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

Mas Ginny escutou. "Algo errado?"

E nem ele mesmo sabia por que, de repente, decidira abrir o jogo. "Acabo de perceber que quero deixá-la. Acho que vai ser inevitável, uma hora ou outra, que nos separemos."

"Ah", ela repetiu. "Mas... tão cedo. Por quê?" E, inesperadamente, Ginevra Weasley corou e pareceu desconcertada. Voltou à formalidade anterior. "Esquece. Não é da minha conta. Eu... já vou indo."

Mais silêncio. Ela já estava dando-lhe as costas para ir embora, quando ele resolveu falar.

"O vazio não foi embora", murmurou. E surpreendeu até a si mesmo, por estar confidenciando tal coisa com a mulher de Harry Potter, com alguém que ele desprezou a vida inteira. Mas ele precisava contar para _alguém_, e no momento ela parecia ser a única pessoa disponível.

"Perdão?"

"O vazio", ele repetiu, fazendo um gesto para que ela se sentasse. "Uma sensação estranha e ruim, que fica se agitando na boca—"

"—do estômago", Ginny completou, com um suspiro. "Acredite, eu sei."

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha. "O que não está correspondendo às suas expectativas? Ser esposa do Potter não é tão maravilhoso quanto parecia, huh?"

E, para a surpresa dele, ela não lhe atirou palavras rudes, muito menos discordou. Ela simplesmente olhou para o tampo da mesa de madeira. "Esse vazio... que você sente... é muito familiar para mim. Sempre parece que está faltando alguma coisa, mas eu nunca sei identificar o que é."

"Talvez porque você ainda não tenha encontrado", ele sugeriu. "Se eu fosse você, Weasley, perderia as esperanças de encontrar. Não é tão fácil quanto parece."

"Eu sei." Desviou o olhar para a parede descascada. "Eu quase desisti de me casar com Harry, sabe. Mas isso foi, por tanto tempo, o que eu queria – qual seria a vantagem em jogar fora quando consegui, finalmente?" Parecia estar falando mais para si mesma. "Então aceitei. Hoje completamos alguns meses de casados, mas... Sabe o que eu penso? Que as cores sumiram. Os sorrisos sumiram. A Ginny de quinze anos que via em Harry Potter o seu príncipe encantado ficou para trás. Nós dois estamos discutindo muito ultimamente... Eu precisava de um ar."

"E de uma bebida mais forte", acrescentou Draco. "Essa cerveja amanteigada é fraca demais para entorpecer minhas preocupações. Vamos lá, eu te acompanho nessa."

E então pediu dois copos de firewhiskey, e ambos começaram a conversar. Queriam apenas esquecer-se do mundo, das pressões, das aparências, e se sentirem compreendidos. Perderam as contas dos copos da bebida que tomaram – eram muitos -, e do horário também. Era como se finalmente tivessem encontrado alguém que compartilhava de sua dor. E era estranho, para qualquer conhecido que entrasse ali – se isso tivesse ocorrido, claro -, para ver um homem e uma mulher casados conversando. Casados com pessoas diferentes e com um passado de desavenças. Mas era, de fato, o que acontecia no momento.

Draco contou a Ginny como Astoria era calada e elegante _demais_. Demais para ele. Ginny contou a Draco como Harry trabalhava em excesso e como era altruísta _demais_. Demais para ela. Ambos não viam semelhanças consigo mesmos em seus parceiros, e isso parecia ser angustiante. Onde estava a base daquelas duas uniões?

Já não sabiam mais a razão de estarem compartilhando tantos detalhes, mas fazia bem.

Já não sabiam mais a razão de estarem tomando tanto firewhiskey, mas fazia bem.

Já não sabiam mais a razão de estarem se sentindo estranhamente aquecidos por dentro – efeitos da bebida à parte –, mas fazia bem.

Já não sabiam mais a razão de estarem tão próximos, mas fazia bem.

É claro que os lábios se encontraram. Era como deveria ser, afinal. E, ao mesmo tempo, era como _não_ deveria ser. Eram como dois estranhos passando uma estranha tarde juntos. Era um beijo repentino, sem sentido, como o desenvolvimento de um filme ruim. Mas era forte e desesperador; Draco e Ginny procuravam em todos os cantos por todas as chances possíveis que pudessem dar a si mesmos para sumir com aquele vazio no estômago. Foi por isso que fecharam os olhos e entregaram aquela chance um para o outro. E, ao tempo em que os dois se beijavam, sentados a uma mesa do Três Vassouras, sentiam uma ardência insuportavelmente viciante correndo por suas veias.

Era como se, por um momento, estivessem completos.

(Mais tarde, descobriram que aquilo se chamava _adrenalina_.)

x

Draco voltou para casa. Deu uma desculpa qualquer para Astoria e permaneceu calado o resto do dia.

O vazio no estômago voltava a se alastrar. Ao mesmo tempo, a ardência que sentira enquanto beijava Ginevra Weasley – ele franziu a testa -, parecia querer lutar contra isso. Ela não teria força, ele sabia disso; a sua rotina voltaria a ser a mesma e nada mudaria.

Foi por isso que passou a frequentar o Três Vassouras, buscando aquela mesma chance, desde então.

x

Ginny voltou para casa. Harry pediu-lhe desculpas e cobriu-lhe de carinhos, como sempre fazia depois das brigas, mas isso coincidentemente nunca adiantava.

Mesmo assim, ela acatou seus perdões, e tentou disfarçar o quão desconfortável estava se sentindo. Talvez "desconforto" não expressasse a plenitude de seus sentimentos, mas era absolutamente estranho. Estranho como aquela tarde aplacara a sensação na boca do estômago – vazio, foi como Draco a chamara. Estranho como os lábios dele pareciam mais convidativos que os de Harry.

Ela decidiu que voltaria ao Três Vassouras no dia seguinte, e no seguinte, e no seguinte.

x

Draco e Ginny se encontraram diversas vezes desde então. Um acaso premeditado, pode-se dizer. E desesperadamente buscavam um ao outro, porque era a única maneira de sentir aquela ardência deliciosa novamente. Era errado, eram sempre encontros às escondidas cobertos de desculpas vãs, mas ambos não queriam abrir mão. E os beijos se tornaram tão profundos que o relacionamento dos dois se aprofundou também, e o Três Vassouras já não era mais apropriado para aplacar suas vontades. Passaram, então, a afogar suas dúvidas entre luzes avermelhadas e lençóis.

E se aquilo podia ser chamado de "traição", não entendiam porque era tão errado. Que mal havia em se sentir bem, afinal?

As palavras que trocavam passaram a ter mais significado. Não era mais apenas uma maneira de desabafar, mas também de se expressar para o outro. Era uma necessidade que crescia.

Crescia como os batimentos cardíacos. Crescia como a sensação entorpecente dos toques e dos beijos. Crescia, crescia, crescia, e nenhum dos dois ainda via motivo para ir embora após se encontrarem. E aquilo era um problema, porque era apenas para ser uma maneira de expulsar o vazio, mas estava se tornando forte, intenso, profundo, viciante, um ciclo...

Foi então que finalmente perceberam que tudo aquilo era exatamente o que por muito tempo vinha faltando em suas vidas.

x

"Eu acho que gosto de você."

"Eu também gosto de você, Draco."

"Não, você não entendeu. Eu gosto de você – _mais_ do que deveria."

"Não há muito a dizer. Eu poderia responder 'eu também', mas não parece suficiente. Ainda assim..."

"Ainda assim...?"

"Bem, eu gosto de você _bem_ mais do que deveria."

x

_Entre alguns meses e decisões depois_

Os Weasley nunca foram conhecidos por uma tradição puro-sangue – na verdade, era exatamente o contrário -, mas nem por isso deixaram de ser uma família tradicional.

E quando descobriram que Ginny, a filha caçula, estava prestes a se divorciar de seu perfeito marido, Harry Potter, era como se algo estivesse contrariando as leis naturais da vida. Ela, por sua vez, estava não só prestes a se divorciar de Harry, mas também prestes a explodir. A conversa com o marido não havia sido nada boa – na verdade, havia sido uma catástrofe total. Ela pensara muito antes de iniciá-la, mas não houve saída a não ser aquela. Por muito tempo ela procurara aquela chance que merecia dar a si mesma, e não poderia desperdiçá-la quando finalmente a encontrou.

Harry decidira deixar a casa que dividia com Ginny há quase um ano. Ela destruíra todos os seus sonhos, afinal; ter finalmente uma família, filhos, felicidade. Ela, que Harry julgava ser uma esposa fiel, o vinha traindo sabe-se lá desde quando. Não merecia ser compreendida, afinal. Era assim que pensava.

Os irmãos mais velhos repreenderam Ginny duramente. Sua mãe expressou seu desgosto e seu pai ficou calado, mas seu olhar de desapontamento já falava por si. Tudo piorou quando descobriram que ela estava deixando o marido para ficar com Draco Malfoy – por Merlin, _Draco Malfoy_!, era o que lhe diziam.

No dia em que Harry a deixou finalmente sozinha na casa, Ginny chorou.

Era injusto que, depois de tanto tempo buscando o seu eu completo, ela tivesse que abrir mão de outra peça de sua intrincada essência. Era injusto que os outros se sentissem no direito de julgá-la e era injusto que ela se sentisse tão atingida por esses julgamentos. Era injusto que as aparências importassem tanto e a impedisse de ser feliz sem empecilhos.

Ainda assim, não voltou atrás.

Valia a pena tentar.

x

Quando viu no jornal que Ginevra Weasley estava se divorciando de Harry Potter, era como se finalmente tudo parecesse certo, após tanto tempo de incertezas. Draco, naquele momento, soube exatamente o que deveria fazer para dar o passo final.

Percebeu, finalmente, que não fora fraco demais para suportar o vazio, naquele dia em que encontrou Ginny pela primeira vez.

Fora apenas forte o suficiente para duvidar de seu próprio caminho.


End file.
